Un diner presque parfait ou pas?
by sabotageuse
Summary: un nouvelle professeur réserve une surprise bien juteuse a notre professeur de potions préféré. Rated M au cas ou. je classe en fini, mais a vous de voir si je donne suite ou pas:
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : les personnages de JKR ne m'appartiennent aucunement, je joue juste avec dans ma technodelirepsychedelic apocalypticodramatique.**_

Un diner presque parfait.

Le mois de mars descendait déjà sur Poudlard alors que les restes de neige finissaient de fondre sur le parc. Noel était passé, et pâques était encore bien loin, pourtant, on pouvait sentir une certaine excitation chez les élèves comme chez certains professeurs.

Dans la grande salle ou se tenait le diner, les paris allaient bon train au grand plaisir du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les élèves lançaient des regards pas très discrets à la nouvelle enseignante d'étude moldu.

La nouvelle arrivée venait de déposer ses valise a l'école de sorcellerie l'après midi même et assistait a son premier repas a la grande table.

Severus, l'avait regardé arriver avec un regard non des moins intéressé. Contrairement a ses deux autres prédécesseur depuis le début de l'année, il brillait dans ses yeux une intelligence et une étincelle de malice que n'avaient pas les autres. Elle était belle a sa manière, petite, toute en forme flatteuses, un joli visage ovale au milieu duquel brillaient deux grands yeux bleus. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient en vague régulières jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Elle n'avait pas l'air idiote, mais seul le temps lui montrerai l'étendu de sa matière grise. Après tout, la dernière professeur d'étude moldu avait à peine tenu deux jours, au grand damne du Directeur qui avait du rechercher une nouvelle fois quelqu'un.

Le problème n'était pas les enseignantes en elles mêmes, mais plutôt Sirius Block, le professeur de défense qui se faisait un malin plaisir de séduire les jeunes femmes avant des les jeter a la première occasion venue. A peine arrivées, que déjà elles se retrouvaient dans son lit. Il les charmant, tout simplement, et abusait de leur vulnérabilité en temps que nouvelles arrivantes. Après tout, elles ne connaissaient personne, et se laissaient donc facilement séduire par le chien galeux.

Et la, sous le regard réprobateur du directeur, il recommençait ce qui pour lui était devenu un jeu : charmer puis coucher en moins de temps qu'il en faille pour le dire avec la nouvelle venu avant de la faire partir.

Afin d'arrêter cela, Severus avait conseillé a dumbledore d'engager la plus moche qu'il puisse trouver, ou tout simplement, de prendre un homme pour changer. Mais apparemment, la discrimination n'était pas du gout de ce dernier qui, il devait bien l'avouer n'avait pas réussit à trouver de candidate dans ces tons.

Soupirant, Severus laissa trainer ses oreilles pour entendre la conversation entre la nouvelle venue et le Sirius qui s'était mis sur son trente et un.

Alors vous venez de France, quel beau pays ! je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de gouter à ses charmes !

Un sourire ravageur éblouissait ses traits. Severus avait envie de vomir.

Elle n'était pas installée depuis 5 minutes à la table que déjà ce charmant homme lui montrait de l'attention. Méline n'était pas dupe, mais le professeur, Sirius il lui semblait n'était pas vilain, loin de la. Ses longs cheveux soyeux brillaient à la lueur des milliers de bougies de la salle, il souriait de trop pour être honnête et son petit jeu l'intéressait. Afin de l'écouter un peu plus, et de profiter de l'attention qui lui était porté, elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire charmeur avant de lui répondre :

-oh, vraiment ? Il va falloir remédier à cela alors. Nous avons un pays vraiment merveilleux, avec tous ses charmes et ses gourmandises.

Oui, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ses « gourmandises ». il parait que les françaises son maitre dans l'art et la manière culinaire.

De sa main, il repoussa une des mèches de la jeune femme derrière son oreille, lui caressant la joue au passage. Souriant de plus belle, elle continua la conversation.

Oh mais on parle aussi beaucoup des traditions anglaises. Je dois dire que je ne les connais pas vraiment bien. Et je serai ravi que l'on m'initie à celles-ci.

Cette fois, c'était gagné… elle était bien moins maligne que les autres pensa Rogue. Encore une godiche sans culotte.

Et bien ma chère, sachez qu'il est de coutume chez nous que les voyageurs fassent découvrir leurs mets a l'hôte. En partant de la, nous pourrions surement échanger nos connaissances.

Oh vraiment ?

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne poursuive :

Dans ce cas, je devrais donc inviter l'un de vous à diner dans mes appartements un des ces soirs. ainsi cet hôte pourrait gouter à ce que la France a de mieux à offrir ?

Prétentieuse en plus ! pensa Severus

Il en va de soit ! mais je vous conseille de bien choisir votre partenaire. Après tout il serait dommage de choisir quelqu'un qui ne soit pas assez…. Réceptif à ce que vous avez à offrir.

Souriant un peu plus, Méline pencha la tête de coté plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de son interlocuteur. Elle se rendait bien compte que moitié de la salle les observait d'un œil attentif bien que discret. Le brouhaha qui aurait du être présent dans la salle n'était pas assez fort pour être honnête à son gout. Ca la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, mais bon s'il voulait du spectacle, ils allaient en avoir. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers Sirius de manière a se trouver a peine à quelque centimètre du visage de celui-ci. Après tout, elle n'allait perdre une si belle occasion.

Et Je suppose Sirius que pour cela vous me suggériez de préférence un sorcier brun, au regard ténébreux et au charme indéniable ?

Pour appuyer ses mots, elle passa sa langue doucement sur les lèvres pour les humidifier. Sirius, retenant sa respiration d'excitation et d'anticipation lui répondit assuré de sa victoire :

Il en va de soit.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle à la table des professeurs, incrédule devant la conversation qui se tenait à la table. Se penchant un peu plus vers son nouveau collègue, elle se détourna au dernier moment avant de regarder plus en aval de la table ou se trouvait le professeur de potions :

Severus, seriez vous disponible vendredi soir pour un diner de bienvenue ?

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

J'en serai enchanté mademoiselle.

Enfin une collègue qui promettait d'être intéressante !

Un grand silence s'était installé dans la salle ou tout le monde retenait son souffle devant l'interaction. Mais une fois la réponse de la nouvelle venue donné, tout le monde éclata de rire au dépend du professeur de Défense.

Enfin un juste retour de bâton pensa Severus.

Après s'être remis de la grande stupeur générale, tout le monde termina son repas, dans la bonne humeur, sauf Sirius, qui furieux et humilier devant l'école entière alla se réfugier dans son trou. Le directeur de l'école leva même son verre en direction de Severus.

_**Voila, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Ca me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Alors maintenant, suite ou pas suite ? A vous de voir donc read and review !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour a tous, me voila de retour pour continuer un peu cette fic qui vous as tant plus. j'ai mis du temps, mais les idées ont un peu de mal a venir. Donc je ne peux rien vous promettre quant a l'acheminement de cette fic.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées ou des conseils.

Ce soir la dans ses appartement, la nouvelle professeur de Poudlard préparait un diner a la française pour son invité. La semaine était passée assez vite après le banquais de bienvenue. Ses cours la passionnaient et elle prenait un certain plaisir à introduire a de jeunes sorciers les valeurs et coutumes Moldu.

Ses élèves, pour la plupart nés Moldus ou sang mêlé n'avaient que très peu de préjugé en ce qui concernait leurs homologues dénués de pouvoir magique. O pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient heureux d'avoir enfin une prof qui savait de quoi elle parlait et qui ne leur comptait pas de folklores dépassés ou tout simplement inventés.

Pour ce qui était de l'entente avec ses collègues, ce n'était pas la joie. Bien que très gentils pour la plupart, elle n'appréciait guerre les paris qui avaient été fait sur son dos avant même son arrivée. Seule la directrice de Gryffondor et le maitre des potions lui étaient quelque peu sympathiques. La première pour son amabilité naturelle, et le dernier… pour son évident dédain envers le rustre qui enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le professeur Rogue, bien que doté d'une langue acerbe, était d'agréable compagnie en général. Elle aimait particulièrement les moments ou elle allait s'assoir a coté de lui dans un des deux fauteuils qui faisait face a l'âtre de la cheminée dans la salle des professeurs. Au moins, lorsqu'elle était assise près de lui au coin du feu, un livre sur les genoux, personne ne venait l'embêter avec des conversations ennuyeuses et dénuées d'intérêt. Décidément, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir convier a ce diner.

S'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, elle contemplait son œuvre. Entrée, prête. Plat, en train de finir de cuire, désert monté. Vin, mis a décanter. Le ménage était fait, la cuisine rangée et la table dressée.

Elle eu un soupir de soulagement en songeant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'a se changer avant d'accueillir le grand brun ténébreux.

Ce n'était pas un rendez vous amoureux, mais tout de même, elle se faisait toujours un honneur d'être présentable. Dans sa chambre, elle sortie une petite robe noir décontractée et un petit gilet noir aussi. Les courbes de la robe mettaient sa taille fine en valeur, et la jupe s'arrêtant un peu au dessus des genoux donnaient une impression de longueur a ses jambes. Le décolleté en bateau mettait en avant sa poitrine généreuse et pleine. Une paire de petits escarpin en velours pour compléter le tout, et elle n'aurait plus qu'a s'occuper de ses cheveux.

Alors qu'elle venait a peine de sortir de la salle de bain, elle entendit toquer a la porte de ses appartements. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide a sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà l'heure. Souriant, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bonsoir Severus.

En guise de salut il inclina la tête. Il était habillé comme a son habitude dans sa longue robe de professeur avec sa myriade de boutons.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il haussa un de ses sourcils, posant une question silencieuse. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le rouge grimpant déjà aux joues de Méline. Elle était restée la a le scruter sans penser a l'inviter a entrer.

Elle se poussa sur le coté, l'invité a pénétrer chez elle. Il entra, les mains dans le dos, regardant autour de lui la décoration type cottage que la jeune femme avait mise en place. C'était simple et raffiné, tout a son image.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'inviter a s'assoir, il se retourna vers elle et la coupa dans son elan :

-vous savez, vous n'étiez pas obligé de mener a terme votre engagement.

En signe de protestation, elle leva une main d'un signe de négation avant de répondre :

-Non j'insiste, après tout vous m'avez aidé a échapper a cette andouille pour le reste de la semaine. Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé rester près de vous dans la salle des professeurs. Alors je vous dois bien ca. (souriant doucement) et puis rien de voir la tête de Black dégouté est une assez bonne raison.

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Il était bien vrai que cette petite vengeance sur le clébard était une assez bonne raison pour maintenir ce rendez vous.

Avant qu'un silence gêné ne s'installe, Méline enchaina :

-j'espère que vous avez fin, je pense avoir vu les choses un peu en grand.

-et qu'avons-nous de prévu pour ce diner ?

Plus de deux heures plus tard, les deux comparses était installé confortablement dans le canapé de la jeune femme, a discuter du dernier article du mensuel Potions.

Severus, n'en pouvait plus. il venait de passer la meilleure soirée depuis trop de temps pour qu'il s'en rappelle, il avait mangé comme un roi, au point d'avoir peur de faire exploser son les boutons de son veston, et dégustait maintenant un bon verre de vin en très bonne compagnie.

Décidément, la jeune femme n'était pas du tout ce a quoi il s'était attendu. Certes, elle était très jolie, du genre de beauté peu commune qu'on ne rencontre pas a tout les coins de rue, mais, contrairement a la plupart des jolies femmes, celle-ci avait de la conversation, un caractère bien trempé, une intelligence certaine, et surtout, c'était une cuisinière hors paire. Il comprenait maintenant l'engouement qu'avait pu avoir le chien pour la culture à la française.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer a quelle point ses lèvres couleurs framboise s'étiraient quand elle souriait et ses yeux qui brillaient pendant leur conversation. S'il en avait l'occasion, il se ferai une joie de répéter cette soirée. Voyant que l'heure avançait, il se leva a contre cœur afin de rejoindre ses cachots.

Il se fait tard, je devrai y aller.

Souriant avec regret de devoir déjà se séparer de son collègue, elle se leva a son tour, venant poser une main douce sur sa joue, plongeant ses yeux dans l'onyx de ceux de Severus.

-Merci pour cette soirée délicieuse. Et pour avoir été un parfait gentleman.

Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue du professeur qui la regarda un peu choqué. Pour une fois, il en profita pour tenter sa chance.

Et si pour être un parfait gentleman, je vous invitait vendredi prochain a diner avec moi ?

Les yeux de Méline se mirent a briller d'un nouveau feu.

se serait avec grand plaisir Severus.

Bon voila, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. je vais essayer de vous faire la suite plus rapidement maintenant que je suis a peu près lancée^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir a tous, je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre vous ait plus. ne vous inquiétez pas notre Cher Severus ne va pas gagner notre nouvelle professeur aussi facilement. Elle va lui donner du fil a retordre^^_

_En tout cas merci a tous pour les reviews, ca me fait très plaisir !_

Chapitre 3 :

Après le diner du vendredi soir, Severus Rogue était sur un petit nuage. Il avait été septique quant à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle professeur d'étude Moldus, du aux agissement de Black, mais après mure réflexion et du temps passé avec cette dernière, il songeait fortement au fait que cette année allait etre prometteuse. Rien que pour avoir eu un appareil photo pour prendre la tête de Sirius quand Méline l'avait invité lui a diner, il donnerai beaucoup. Même si c'était une mince vangeance et inintentionnelle de sa part, ça restait un moment délectable.

Puis il y a avait eu le reste de la semaine où la jeune femme était venue s'assoir près de lui presque tous les soirs pour rester au calme et pour lire auprès du feu. Personne ici ou ailleurs ne l'avait jamais fait de manière intentionnelle ou désinteressée. Il fallait dire que ses collègues comme les élèves préféraient l'éviter plus qu'autre chose. Les seuls moments où ils venaient lui adresser la parole étaient soit pour lui demander un conseil en potion, ce qui finissait toujours par une demande final de fabrication de potion. Mais elle, elle ne lui demandait rien, elle lui concoctait même un diner fabuleux et parlait avec lui sans haine ou répulsion dans le régard et elle ne lui demandait rien.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté son attention sur une femme, et encore plus longtemps voir jamais que cette dernière le lui rendait bien, enfin c'était ce qui lui semblait. Car après tout, qui pourrait bien s'interesser a un ancien Mange Mort, vu comme un traitre et un opportuniste et qui contrairement a Malfoy par exemple n'avait pas un physique des plus avantageux.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'était davantage renfermé sur lui-même, revenant a Poudlard pour ne pas avoir a faire avec les regards et attaques des personnes qu'il croisait. Il n'aurait souhaité qu'une vie paisible après tout ce temps, mais même cela il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Même le retour de Dumbledore qui avait mis en scène sa propre mort n'avait pas réussit a la réacréditer. Mais le coup fatal avait été quand Black avait été admis a Poudlard et en temps que professeur en plus…. depuis le retour de ce dernier, Severus vivait un enfer, comme un retour en arrière du temps des Maraudeurs. Oh cette fois, il ne se retrouvait pas suspendu par les chevilles ou quoi que se soit, mais ce connard ne perdait pas une occasion de lui balancer a la face toute ses conquètes, ou encore de le bousculer dans les couloirs. Même si il bouillonnait intérieurement, il préférait ne pas réagir, espérant que les ardeurs de ce batard plein de puces se calmeraient au fil du temps. Pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas, mais cette fois, la donne avait un peu changer. Enfin pour le moment.

Assit a son bureau dans la salle des professeurs, il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Après tout les copies n'allaient pas finir de se coriger seules, et les cours commençaient dans un peu plus d'une heure maintenant. Il aurait bien pu les garder pour le soir, mais il préférait se réserver sa soirée a la lecture au coin du feu, en espérant qu'une jolie brune qu'il pourrait observer discrètement dès qu'elle serait plonger complétement dans sa lecture du jour, viendrait le reoindre.

La porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit non sans subtilité, laissant entrer Sirius Black, riant bruyamment et accompagné de plusieurs autres professeurs.

Dès qu'il apperçu Severus, il commenca son attaque :

-Tiens, Snivelus, il faut croire que le week end n'a pas été très fructueux a ce que je vois.

Un sourir moqueur inscrit sur les lèvres, il continua sa tirade :

-ah mais comme on dit, on attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre. Et il faut croire que les mouches françaises ne dérogent pas a la règle. Ah mon cher Snivellus, il faut croire que tu ne sois même pas arrivé a lui faire assez pitié pour pour qu'elle t'accueil dans son lit.

Severus posant sa plume, qu'il s'était retenu de briser en deux se redressa, etouffant un soupir résigné. Alors qu'il allait répondre, il se rendit compte que dans l'acadrure de la porte, se tenait Méline, l'air mécontente face au commentaire de son collègue.

Alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit, celle-ci se dirigea vers Severus en ondulant des hanches dans sa petite robe pull verte. Avec un sourire radieux, elle passa près de Sirius, l'ignorant totalement et vint se planter devant Severus, se mordillant la lèvre.

Haussant un sourcil vers elle, il recula son fauteuil pour pouvoir se tourner plus facilement vers elle. Profitant de son mouvement, elle se glissa sur ses genoux et enlaca se bras autour du cou du professeur de potions, au grand choc de tout le monde. Après avoir plonger son regard dans le sien, avec un sourire malicieux dans les yeux destiné seulement a lui, elle pencha son visage vers le sien, et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et léger. Leur lèvres se caressèrent doucement, tel un mouvement de soie, incitant une réaction physique chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Les mains maintenant sur la taille de la jeune femme, Severus, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la beauté qui venait de l'embrasser.

Dans la salle un hoquet de surprise général érupta. Ne détournant pas le regard du sien, Méline se leva avant de s'adresser a un Severus l'air abasourdi :

-je pensais que tu serais la quand je me suis réveillé ce matin.

Puis plus bas, mais tout assez fort pour que sirius et quelques autres entendent, elle ajouta :

-au fait, je n'ai pas retrouvé ma petite culotte….

Lui jettant un clin d'œil, elle se détourna avant de sortir de la salle, le rouge aux joues.

« Coquine » pensa Severus avant de tourner un sourir vainqueur vers un Sirius abasourdi. Il se leva, haussant les épaules. Il ramassa ses copies qu'il coinca sous son bras avant de se diriger vers la porte. Arrivé a hauteur du professeur de défence, il ne put s'empécher d'ajouter :

il faut croire que je n'ai pas fini de gouter a la _gastronomie _française.

Avec un petit rire profond, il quitta la pièce laissant derrière lui un Sirius bouillonnant.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour a tous, je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps a poster un nouveau chapitre, même si il est court je le sais. Jusque la, je ne savais pas du tout ou partir avec cette histoire qui dans ma tête ne ferait qu'un chapitre. Et voila qu'hier soir, au miracle, j'ai enfin su ou tout cela allait me mener. Donc je peux vous assurer que je vais updater beaucoup plus souvent !**_

_**Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, Review !**_

_**Marion**_

Chapitre 4.

Severus Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un de très apprécié parmi le corps professoral, et cela depuis bien des années. Il était méprisant, cruel, maniait les mots comme une armes pour blesser les autres, et s'était coupé des autres au fil des ans. Mais il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul que depuis que le sombre seigneur avait été anéantit. Il avait été un espion pour le compte de l'ordre, s'était battu dans l'ombre pour la liberté, et avait reconnu comme héro de guerre par le ministère. Malgré tout, les horreurs qu'il avait du perpétué ou plus simplement ignorer au sein de l'école pendant son court règne en tant que Directeur avait encore plus entaché sa relation (si on pouvait encore appeler ça une relation) avec ses collègues. Il n'avait pas plus oublié, et encore moins commencé a pardonner. si Dumbledore n'était pas la, on l'aurait surement retrouvé un beau matin flottant dans le lac ou encore écrasé au pied de la tour d'astronomie.

Personne ne lui parlait, beaucoup l'évitaient, et d'autres encore étaient a deux doigts d'avoir recours a un impardonnable a chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans un couloir de l'école. Dès son retour en tant que professeur, il avait été courant qu'il retrouve son bureau, et sa salle de classe sans dessus dessous, avec nombre d'objet brisé au-delà de tout espoir de réparation. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'élèves, mais lorsque se fut ses quartiers personnels qui furent ciblés, il ne pu que se rendre a l'évidence, même ses collègues étaient de la partie.

Cela l'avait blessé dans un sens. Il se résigna a ne pas en parler, ne le signalant pas au directeur actuel et s'occupant de faire le ménage lui-même. Contre toute attente, son manque de réactivité avait encore plus attisé le feu des professeurs. Désormais, on le bousculait sans retenu dans les couloirs, et quelqu'un s'était même amusé dangereusement avec ses ingrédients dans son laboratoire personnel, surement dans l'espoir de la voir prendre part a l'architecture du château dans une explosion fulgurante. Et rien ne s'était arrangé avec l'arrivé de Black.

Et tous était d'accord sur un point a son sujet. Severus Rogue ne ferait désormais preuve d'aucune attention de la part de qui que se soit. Et tous étaient heureux de s'y tenir.

Et pourtant, voila que ce petit brin de femme arrivait pour mettre un peu de soleil dans vie médiocre.

Elle lui parlait, avait l'air de se délecter de sa compagnie, l'avait plus qu'ouvertement favorisé à Black et par-dessus le marché avait même eu l'audace d'insinuer avoir passé la nuit avec lui. Bien qu'étant un homme très privé, il s'était délecté du visage des nouveaux arrivant après cette fausse révélation.

Grace a elle, il avait pu apprécier au court d'un diner sans etre automatiquement sur ses gardes une conversation plaisante autour d'une cuisine tout aussi délicieuse.

Et son baiser….

Cela faisait bien des années qu'une femme ne l'avait pas touché volontairement ou sans faussement tenter de cacher son mépris et sa répugnance envers lui. mais pas elle.

Elle était pleine d'audace, ce qui lui plaisait grandement. Néanmoins, il savait que de continuer a la fréquenter régulièrement lui ferait subir les foudres de ses collègues. Mais après tout, il était surement déjà trop tard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Dans les couloirs du château, Méline avançait d'un pas sur, tête baissée. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son geste envers Severus. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser comme ca devant cet abruti et de prétendre avoir couché avec lui. Sa réputation allait déjà en prendre un coup, mais surtout, maintenant il y avait peu de chance pour que Severus lui adresse encore la parole. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait compris lors de leur diner, c'était que le professeur était un homme très privé, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui porte de l'attention. Et la, elle avait carrément foutu un grand coup de pied dans tout cela. Elle ne risquait plus de pouvoir s'assoir au calme près de lui dans la salle des professeurs, ou encore passer la soirée en sa compagnie….. Et pourtant, il lui avait rendu son baiser…. Ca devait être le choc. Mais, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à jouer le jeu contre son grès. En y repensant, elle se serait plutôt attendu a ce qu'il la pousse de ses genoux avant de l' éviscérer verbalement alors qu'elle était au sol sur son derrière.

Il y avait aussi la réputation qu'elle allait avoir auprès de ses collègues. Elle n'était pas la depuis deux semaines que déjà elle allait passer pour la salope du quartier. Mais ca, a la limite, elle pourrait faire avec. Il fallait bien dire que le regard des autres avait peu d'importance pour elle. Mais perdre son amitié naissante avec Severus, lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais le soir de son arrivée, il lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il était grand, imposant, du genre ténébreux et secret, avec un visage séduisant à son gout bien que non commun. Tout a fait le genre de personne que les gens ignorent en général, mais qui avait toujours attiré son regard et son intérêt. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il était le seul lors du repas dans la grande salle a avoir l'air dégouté du jeu de Black, plutôt qu'en haleine quant a la finalité de sa discussion avec ce dernier. Rien que cela lui avait donné envie de le connaitre un peu plus que les autres. Elle avait commencé a lire près de lui le soir et a corriger ses copies a ses cotés, dans un silence amical. Puis, au fil des jours, elle s'était rendu compte de l'animosité de ses collègues et des élèves envers Severus, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi. Le professeur Flitwick l'avait même prise a part lors de son troisième jour, pour la prévenir qu'il lui était peu recommandé pour un futur agréable de fréquenter Severus Rogue. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, celui-ci l'avait regardé de travers avant de partir en haussant les épaules d'un air renfrogné.

Elle savait que tout cela, avait un rapport avec la guerre contre Voldemort, mais vivant alors dans le monde moldu, elle avait préféré faire l'impasse sur les informations relative a cette dernière.

Alors qu'elle marchait et que les larmes commençaient a couler le long de ses joues, elle entendit des pas rapides se rapprocher d'elle. Baissant le regard, et laissant ses cheveux cacher son visage, elle accéléra de plus belle, n'ayant pas envie de faire face a un collègue ou encore de voir Severus la dépasser, furieux, comme si elle n'existait pas. Alors que les pas arrivait a sa hauteur, elle retint son souffle, prête a tout, quand une main d'une poigne ferme mais pas douloureuse l'attrapa par le coude avant de la pousser fermement dans une des alcôves du château, les cachant du regard d'élèves ou de collègues.

Cette fois, c'était sur, il allait lui demander de ne plus s'approcher de lui. Elle savait que s'était Severus, rien qu'a sa présence imposante, son pas assuré derrière elle, et son odeur épicé qu'elle avait remarqué lors de leur diner

. N'osant pas lever les yeux, elle commenca a parler a toute vitesse :

-je sui désolé, je n'aurai pas…. Je sais que…..

Un long doigt pale se posa doucement sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi de se ridiculiser un peu plus. Alors qu'un silence interminable de quelques seconde prenait place, Severus, sourire aux lèvres et secouant la tête, laissa son doigt glisser doucement sous le menton de la jeune femme, relevant doucement son visage vers le sien.

Severus plongea son regard d'ébène dans le celui azur de Méline, d'où coulaient des larmes silencieuses. De son autre main, il essuya une larme solitaire coulant encore sur sa joue. Il sourit doucement, puis embrassa la joue de Méline qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Merci.

Toujours les yeux levés vers ceux de Severus, elle était bouche bée devant ce geste tendre et ce simple mot.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il continua, une fois sure d'avoir son attention.

-cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'aussi important pour moi.

-Je pensais que vous m'en voudriez, je n'ai réfléchis. Je voulais juste leur clouer le bec … et j'ai eu peur de vous avoir blessé….

Un petit rire profond s'échappa de la gorge de Severus. Il ne pu s'en empêcher. Après tout, comment pourrait il en vouloir a une jolie femme, qui apparemment recherchait sa compagnie, n'hésitait pas prendre sa défense, à en plus faire croire de son plein gré avoir couché avec lui et qui en prime rabattait le claquet à ce chien galeux de Blake ?

-Vu qu'apparemment nous couchons ensemble, nous pourrions peut être nous tutoyer, hum ?

-Vous… Tu veux continuer à le leur faire croire ?

-Moi ca ne me dérange pas. (puis se baissant vers son oreille)Bien au contraire. Et toi ?

Souriant doucement, Méline replongea son regard dans le sien, laissant son regard s'attarder quelques secondes sur ses lèvres fines.

-Pas du tout.

Caressant toujours sa joue du pouce, il se demandait qui avait été assez bon pour mettre ce petit bout de femme forte et pourtant si fragile en dessous, sur son chemin.

-Vendredi soir. Viens a mes appartements, dans les donjons. Il est temps que tu goutes a l'hospitalité anglaise.

Souriant de plus belle, Méline acquiesça, les yeux brillants.

-Avec plaisir.

Une dernière larme, mais cette fois de soulagement roula sur la joue de la jeune femme, un petit sourire toujours sur les lèvres, et qui illuminait maintenant ses yeux.

La recueillant avec son index, caressant sa joue moite au passage, Severus ajouta avant de tourner les talons et de partir sous le rire de Méline :

- je ne pensais pas embrasser si mal.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon voila la suite, je crois que ma muse est enfin réapparue^^ je pense qu'elle avait voulu me laisser un peu de temps pour m'occuper de ma petite puce . J'espère que ca vous plaira et que mon écriture s'améliore un peu^^ c'était une cata ces derniers temps !

Comme d'hab, read and review ! N'hésitez pas a me donner des conseils !

Encore sous le choc de la rencontre avec Severus, et soulagée, Méline se tenait encore debout dans l'alcôve où il l'avait invité a diner. Son petit sourire timide s'était transformé en rictus d'aise. Sortant de la niche, elle savait que plus rien ne pouvait venir gâcher sa journée.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de sa salle de cours, on pouvait entendre un brouhaha infernal s'élever de celle-ci. La classe de quatrième année était particulièrement bruyante, peuplé d'adolescentes aux hormones en ébullition et de jeune homme ne demandant pas mieux de que rentrer dans leurs faveurs et de faire les pitres. D'après eux, il n'y avait rien de mieux que le cours d'étude Moldu pour allié cours obligatoire et détente par la même occasion. Dommage pour eux.

Claquant la porte avec fracas, plusieurs filles graissèrent de surprise. Méline s'avança vers son bureau dans un silence de plomb. La hanche appuyée contre celui-ci, elle commença son cours :

-Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, nous allons peut être pouvoir commencer. Cette semaine, nous allons étudier les tenues vestimentaires Moldu.

L'heure du déjeuner ne pouvait arriver assez vite pour Méline. Elle avait attendu toute la matinée avec impatience de pouvoir revoir Severus après leur altercation du matin. Elle s'était plongé dans ses cours mais à chaque petite seconde de temps mort, son esprit ne cessait de divaguer vers le maitre de potion. Et finalement, la cloche avait sonnée, annonçant le moment tant attendu. Qui eu cru qu'un baiser sur la joue l'aurait tant retournée.

Finalement, resplendissante de bonne humeur, c'est une jeune femme épanouie mais rongée par le stresse qui vint prendre place a la grande table. Severus était déjà la, assit seul en bout de table, plusieurs sièges le séparant des autres professeurs qui avaient déjà fais leur entrée. Prenant son courage a deux mains, elle s'avança d'un pas sur vers le maitre de potion. Le regard perçant de ses collègues auraient pu la traverser de part en part si il l'avait pu. Certains semblaient indifférents, mais les autres donnaient l'impression de vouloir la crucifier sur place.

Sous leurs regards atterrés, elle prit place a coté du maitre de potion. Celui-ci l'accueillit en inclinant la tête, un sourire dans les yeux. A ce moment, la, toute l'anxiété qu'avait pu ressentir Méline s'envola, laissant place a une sensation d'aise. Elle gratifia d'un sourire radieux.

-Jolie tenue. Commença-t-il, le dévorant du regard.

-Merci, c'est une partie du devoir que j'ai donné aux quatrièmes années. Il est temps qu'ils sachent reconnaitre ce qu'est une vraie tenue Moldu ou non.

-Je vois.

Il se pencha ensuite vers elle, une de ses mains se posant sur sa cuisse, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de certains collègues, mais le resta auprès des élèves, et lui glissa a l'oreille :

-Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une femme dans son plus simple apparat.

A ces mots, le rouge monta aux oreilles de Méline. Sa voix, ses paroles, son regard, venait de la caresser de haut en bas. Comment avec des gestes aussi simples un homme pouvait-il la mettre dans un tel état ? Un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle commençait à remplir son assiette.

Déposant moitié d'une orange qu'il venait de peler, et voyant qu'elle ne savait quoi répondre, Severus continua :

-au fait, je pensais que nous pourrions peut etre corriger nos copies ensembles ce soir ?

Relevant le regard, Méline lui sourit brillamment.

-avec plaisir.

A la sortie de table, le professeur de défense était fou de rage ! Comment cette chauve souris graisseuse avait fait pour mettre la main sur cette fille ? Pour lui voler sous le nez, a lui, héro de guerre, venant d'une grande famille, homme charismatique pour lequel des sorcières de toutes la Grande Bretagne essayaient de se faufiler dans son lit !

Et elle, une petite française de rien du tout avait osé le ridiculiser, devant toute l'école, se refusait a lui ! et tout ca pour l'autre connard ex Mangemort !

Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ca. Tout ce qu'il méritait, c'était de finir sa vie seul, comme il l'avait commencé, pas accompagné d'une belle jeune femme que beaucoup lui envieraient et qui s'était refusée a lui. car après tout, passe encore que Snivellus récupère ses restes….

Il l'aurait, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Alors que Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune du personnel, Méline entra, les bras chargés d'une pile de copies. Alors qu'il lui jetait un regard froid, pour lui communiquer son mécontentement, celle-ci l'ignora délibérément, ne posant pas une fois son regard sur lui.

Elle allait lui payer son indifférence. Oh ca oui…

Vendredi soir arriva enfin. Méline n'avait jamais vu une semaine passer aussi longue. Bien que tous les jours elle s'était retrouvé en compagnie de Severus, tout d'abord au différents repas, puis en fin de journée pour corriger des copies ensembles soit dans les quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre pour ensuite finir par boire du thé, tout en discutant tard dans la soirée.

La nuit précédente, après s'être installé dans le canapé avec Severus pour lire un bon livre, ils avaient commencés a discuté. Et depuis ce soir la, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser a cette soirée.

_Severus venait de l'inviter a s'asseoir dans le canapé qui faisait face a la cheminée dans laquelle brulait un feu vif, les maintenant isolé du froid des cachots. Confortablement installée, les jambes repliées sous elle, elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un épais tome sur les plantes a caractère médicinale, une tasse de thé fumante posée devant elle sur la table basse en bois sombre. Alors qu'un frisson glacé la parcouru, elle posa son livre près d'elle afin d'attraper sa tasse pour se réchauffer un peu. Les quartiers de Severus n'étaient pas froids, loin de la, ils étaient cosy, et chaleureux avec ses meubles sombres, et ses murs ou des myriades de livres s'alignaient sur des étagères. Effectivement, les teints de la pièce étaient au couleur de serpentard, avec des murs d'un vert profond mais qui n'assombrissait pas la pièce. _

_Alors qu'elle sirotait doucement son thé de manière a ne pas se bruler, elle sentit le canapé bouger a ses cotés. Quand elle tourna son regard vers Severus, se fut pour le voir disparaitre par une porte placé entre deux bibliothèques. Sachant que cette pièce était sa chambre, elle se demanda si il venait de lui donner congé. Devait elle partir ou…. _

_Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa pensée, que Severus revenait dans la chambre, portant une couverture en laine pure, doublée d'une tissu fin et polaire tout aussi beige que la laine. _

_De retour sur le canapé, Severus s'assit, la couverture dans les mains. Il la regarda, un sourcil levé avant d'ouvrir les bras, tendant la couverture ouverte. _

_-Viens. _

_Heureuse de ce geste tendre, elle s'approcha de lui, et fut surprise de le sentir refermer la couverture ses épaules avant de la garder dans ses bras. Ajustant sa position, elle se blottit contre lui, continuant sa lecture alors qu'il déposait un petit baiser sur son front. Lui souriant doucement, elle lui demanda : _

_-c'était pour quoi ce baiser ?_

_Alors qu'il ne levait pas le nez de son livre, elle cru qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle commença a se replonger dans son livre, quand sa voix grave et profonde monta a ses oreilles : _

_-Pour être là. _

_Elle le regarda, alors qu'il n'avait pas détourné le regard de sa page. Mais il ne lisait pas, ses yeux restaient fixes. Elle sortie une de ses mains de sous l'épaisse couverture pour la poser sur sa joue. Doucement, et sans rencontrer de résistance, elle lui fit tourner la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Alors que Severus baissait les yeux, de peur d'y voir la rejection de la jeune femme, elle prononça doucement son nom pour attirer son attention. Rassuré par le fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas encore rit au nez, il osa rencontrer ses yeux azurs. A sa grande surprise, il n'y trouva pas de mépris, mais de la tendresse. _

_En deux semaines, il s'était attaché a la jeune femme, aimant être en sa paisible compagnie, s'ouvrant l'un a l'autre au travers de petites anecdotes en partageant ses gouts. Ce qui avait commencé par un simple jeu pour énerver Black s'était ensuite transformé en une agréable compagnie de la part d'une des seules personnes de ce châteaux a ne pas mépriser sa compagnie. Puis, il s'était dit pourquoi pas ? mais après tout, qu'est ce qu'une jeune femme comme elle, de plusieurs années sa cadette pourrait bien lui trouver ? _

_Voyant le fil de ses pensées, Méline ne sut qu'elle faisait le bon choix, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Severus, élicitant un soupir de soulagement de ce dernier. _

_Laissant tomber la couverture de ses épaules et posant son livre a l'aveugle, elle passa sa deuxième main dans les cheveux soyeux du maitre de potion, avant de le débarrasser a son tour de son livre. Toujours pressée contre lui, elle commença a approfondir doucement son baiser, caressant ses lèvres de la langue, a la recherche de la sienne. Alors que leurs respirations s'accéléraient et que Severus commençait a la basculer en arrière sur le canapé, il laissa une de ses mains caresser les cotes de la jeune femme dans une tentative timide. La sentant frémir sous ses administrations, il continua avec des gestes plus assurés. Alors qu'il commençait a se perdre dans la chaleur de Méline, il mit fin a leur baiser, les yeux fermés, il posa son front contre le sien. _

_-je… je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite. _

_-moi non plus. Mais je ne veux pas arrêter pour autant. _

_Souriant doucement, il lui répondit que lui non plus. _

Et la elle se trouvait devant sa porte, prète a passer sa soirée avec lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant. J'essaye de m'appliquer du mieux que je peux^^. Je pense que je vais traduire mes histoires en anglais pour les poster sur Ashwinder.

En tout cas merci pour les reviews ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir :p

Chapitre 7 :

_Et la elle se trouvait devant sa porte, prête a passer sa soirée avec lui. _

Méline inspira profondément, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Depuis leurs baisers la veille au soir, elle n'avait pas revu Severus après avoir pris congé. Peut être regrettait il et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir. Mais dans ce cas, il aurait annulé leur soirée. Elle en était sur. Prenant son courage a deux mains, elle frappa a la porte et attendit une réponse la boule au ventre. Les quelques secondes qu'il mit a arriver lui semblèrent péniblement longues.

Severus apparut enfin dans l'encadrure de la porte, le teint blafard, l'air plus que renfrogné, les sourcils froncés et des taches de nourriture sur sa chemise. Apparemment, il avait prit du retard ce qui ne présageait rien de bon quant à son humeur. L'observant de haut en bas, Méline le salua, exprimant ses craintes.

Salut. Hum… si ce n'est pas la soirée, je peux repasser plus tard… enfin si tu le veux.

Les épaules de Severus s'affaissèrent, et ses yeux s'adoucirent, lui donnant un air résigné. Il était en retard et avait passé une effroyable journée. Il s'était demander si il ne devait pas remettre a plus tard leur rendez vous, mais en avait décidé autrement, se déclarant a lui-même que se serait peut etre le seul point positif de sa soirée et qu'il ne serait pas contre une bonne séance de bécotage pour remonter un peu le niveau.

_Après tout, sa journée avait bien commencée. C'est de bonne humeur que Severus s'était levé, enjoué de sa soirée. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'une jeune femme n'avait pas passé de temps ainsi avec lui, dans ses bras, juste pour être avec lui et non pour se taper un « héro » de guerre, bien que les occasiosn ne se soient pas bousculées, c'était déjà arrivé. Et pourtant la ce n'était pas le cas. Ayant passé plusieurs années dans le monde moldu, complètement coupée du monde sorcier, Méline ne connaissait que les grandes lignes de la guerre et refusait toujours ardemment de savoir qui avait fait quoi pendant celle-ci, afin de pouvoir juger les gens par elle-même et donc ne pas altérer son jugement. Severus savait que c'était donc pour lui qu'elle était là, et non pour une pseudo gloire. C'était avec ses pensés enjoués qu'il arriva à sa salle de classe pour préparer les ingrédients destinés aux premières années. Mais lorsqu'il y arriva, il trouva sa salle ouverte, ses barrières de protection enlevées. Il entra pour trouver un chaos sans précédent…. _

_Les bureaux et tables étaient toujours a leur place, mais plusieurs chaudrons étaient installés sur les plans de travail et avaient explosé rependant une substance nauséabonde sur les murs, sols bureaux et toutes autres surfaces de la salle. Les copies de ses élèves de septième année étaient éparpillées partout, parfois imprégnées dans le mur par les coulis verdâtres qui avaient explosés ca et là. Entrant à grands pas dans la salle pour vérifier que son laboratoire personnel n'avait pas été touché, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'arrière de son bureau, mais arrivé au milieu de la salle, il glissa et fini allongé par terre sur le dos, le souffle coupé par la chute dans ce qui semblait être du mucus de veracrasse. _

_Attendant quelques secondes afin de retrouver une respiration normale, ayant mal au crane, et étant recouvert de la substance infâme, Severus regarda de plus près ce qui s'était répandu sur le sol. Apparemment, ceux qui avaient fait exploser les chaudrons n'avaient pas jugé leur travail suffisant et en avait profité pour vider tous les ingrédients qu'ils avaient pu trouver au sol. Il se releva doucement, portant sa main a la tête, avant de la retirer vivement lorsque celle-ci se retrouva en contact avec ce qui recouvrait une partie de ses cheveux. Grognant de mécontentement, il essuya sa main sur sa robe de sorcier qui devrait de toute façon etre changée. _

_Faisant plus attention, il arriva enfin jusqu'à son bureau personnel et ouvrit la porte après quelques mouvements compliqués de sa baguette vers la porte. Au moins, personne n'était rentré la. Arrivant dans la salle indemne ou s'alignait sur les étagères sa collection d'ingrédients, il souffla un grand coup. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée….. _

_D'ordinaire, dans ce genre de situation, il prenait sur lui, remettait la salle en état d'un coup de baguette et n'en pipait mot a personne, mais la, il allait devoir faire appel au directeur si il voulait voir son stock d'ingrédients renouvelé. _

_Severus se dirigea donc vers la cheminé et y jeta une poigné de poudre de cheminette, appelant le bureau du directeur qui avec un peu de chance ne serait pas encore parti déjeuner. Une fois activée, il appela Albus, qui apparemment n'était pas la…. C'était bien sa veine…. _

_Jetant une nouvelle poignée de poudre dans l'âtre, il appela Minerva. _

_-Minerva ?_

_Au bout de quelques secondes, il eut une réponse : _

_-Oui Severus ? _

_- Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau, j'ai un problème urgent qui requiert votre attention. _

_Sans crier garde, Minerva traversa la cheminée, percutant presque le Maitre de Potion. S'arrêtant juste a temps, elle le dévisagea avant de commenter son aspect général. _

_-Vous avez une mine affreuse. _

_Severus la fusilla du regard avant de se reprendre pour régler le problème au plus vite. Lui indiquant de le suivre d'un geste sec du pouce, Minerva leva les sourcils, nullement impressionnée par le tempérament du Maitre de Potions. Elle fini par le suivre en direction de la salle de classe. Lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, la moutarde lui monta au nez. _

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, certains ont trouvé amusant de ravager une fois de plus ma salle de classe. Sauf que cette fois, TOUS les ingrédients des élèves ont été détruits par la même occasion. Il va falloir les remplacer rapi…. _

_Oui et a vos frais Severus. _

_QUOI ?_

_Cette fois il bouillonnait de rage, près a ravager ce qui restait de la salle lui-même. _

_Je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait se faire à mes frais ! IL EST TEMPS QUE CES ABRUTTIS ASSUMENT LEURS FAITS ! hurla –t-il _

_OH CA VA ESPECE DE CHAUVE SOURIS ! ON CONNAIT TOUS L ETENDU DE VOTRE SAL CARECTERE ! (puis plus calmement) et arréter d'accuser Sirius entre autre de vos malheurs. Ceci sera remis en état et remplacé a vos frais, et ce n'est ni discutable ni négociable._

_Sur ces mots, McGonagall pris congé. Severus était dépité. Il devait en toucher mots a Albus, qui ne prendrait surement pas son parti. Il allait devoir tout remplacer, et assez vite qui plus est sil ne voulait pas avoir a annuler tous ces cours pour le prochain mois. Résolu a nettoyer ce bordel monstre, Severus appela un elfe de maison pour l'assister et en finir au plus vite._

_Que désir Maitre Potions aujourd'hui m'sieur ?_

_Contrairement a beaucoup de créatures, les elfes de maisons respectaient le Professeur Rogue. Durant son règne a Poudlard, ils avaient été témoins de l'aide que celui-ci avait fournit aux élèves réfugiés dans la salle sur demande. Sachant que personne ne leur prêterait attention, ils leur avait ordonné de répondre a tous leurs besoins des élèves, tant que ceux-ci n'étaient pas létaux, et de leur fournir de la nourriture. Les elfes de maison, bien qu'intimidés par le professeur de potion lui témoignaient un respect profond. _

_Il faut que la salle soit nettoyée et remise en ordre avant l'arrivée des élèves. _

_Le petit elfe, perdit d'un coup l'éclat dans ses yeux, ses longues oreilles s'affaissèrent de peur. _

_Madame sous directrice à ordonnée a dipsy et les autres de ne pas aider professeur maitre potions. _

_Severus, désemparé, porta une main a son visage, pinçant le haut de son nez pour se contenir. Il renvoya l'elfe, sans se fâcher outre mesure, et se dit que la journée risquait d'être très longue. _

_Au final, il réussit a nettoyer la salle de cours avant l'arrivée de ses élèves, qui furent inquiets de l'apparence légèrement débraillé de leur professeur. Pour combler au manque impos a son programme, les premières années eurent a rendre 80 cm de parchemin sur le dernier chapitre étudiés et les élèvent de 5 6 et septième années partirent a la recherche de certains ingrédients avec leur professeur dans le parc de poudlard. _

_Le soir arrivé, Severus était épuisé. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, avait du surveiller avec attention ses andouilles d'élèves dans le parc afin qu'aucun n'aille se planquer dans un coin pour éviter de travailler. Une fois doucher, il s'affala dans son canapé et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un temps soit peu avant de devoir commencer a préparer le diner de ce soir. Il avait hésité a faire appel aux elfes de maison, pour préparer le repas, mais le but de ces diners était de le préparer soit même. Sinon, autant aller manger dans la grande salle ou l'inviter au restaurant. _

_Quand Severus se réveilla, il était déjà tard. Poussant un juron, il se leva d'un coup, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour commencer a tout préparer. _

_Une demie heure plus tard, alors qu'il était couvert de farine, et de divers ingrédients, on toqua a la porte. S'époussetant avec un torchon du mieux qu'il pu, il alla ouvrir la porte, pour accueillir celle qui allait surement amener un peu de lumière dans sa journée. _

_Salut. Hum… si ce n'est pas la soirée, je peux repasser plus tard… enfin si tu le veux. _

_Les épaules de Severus s'affaissèrent, et ses yeux s'adoucir, lui donnant un air résigné. Il était en retard et avait passé une effroyable journée. Il s'était demander si il ne devait pas remettre a plus tard leur rendez vous, mais en avait décidé autrement, se déclarant a lui-même que se serait peut etre le seul point positif de sa soirée et qu'il ne serait pas contre une bonne séance de bécotage pour remonter le niveau. _

Non ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste pris un peu de retard.

Voyant ses traits tirés, Méline lui demanda :

Dure journée ?

Pas qu'un peu.

Tu veux de l'aide ?

Severus rit doucement a la proposition de la jeune femme. C'était bien la seule personne de la journée a vouloir lui consacrer un peu de son temps.

Bien que se ne serait pas de refus, il me semble que je suis censé te préparer a manger et non l'inverse.

Mais qui a dit que j'allais tout faire professeur ? je vais juste vous prêter une paire de main.

Alors que Severus souriait pour la première fois de la journée, une odeur de brulée arriva jusqu'à leur nez.

Merde !

Riant doucement sous sa moustache, Méline le suivit dans sa cuisine, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il y avait des ustensiles sales partout, de la farine et divers ingrédient renversés sur le plan de travail, et des casseroles sales s'étaient accumulées dans l'évier. D'une grande marmite s'élevait maintenant une épaisse fumée noire dont l'odeur laissait imaginer un repas qui aurait surement été délicieux si non brulé au delà de toute réparation.

Méline s'approcha de Severus qui avait éteint le feu sous la casserole et qui avait l'air anéanti. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les massant doucement de ses paumes pour l'aider a se détendre alors que ses mains étaient agrippées douloureusement aux rebord de l'évier.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi…. Déconfit et désordonné, que se soit physiquement ou matériellement. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait et se doutait maintenant qu'il avait du passer une journée horrible.

Continuant son massage, Méline lui murmura a l'oreille :

C'est rien ne t'en fais pas.

Severus se retourna et colla son front contre le sien. Les mains de Méline se posèrent sur son torse, et les siennes sur ses joues. Il lui susurra :

Je voulais que tout soit parfait.

Dans ce cas, je te propose quelque chose. On s'y remet tous les deux et on prépare un petit diner. Tu me guides.

Non, c'est moi qui doit….

Chut…. Je ne le fais pas, je te prête juste deux mains supplémentaires.

Souriant doucement, Severus accepta et ils se mirent au travail.

Une heure plus tard, l'entrée était prête, le plat principal était maintenu au chaud dans une grande casserole, et Méline finissait d'étendre la pate pour la tarte au pomme qui viendrait au dessert. Severus s'approcha d'elle, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon et lui embrassa doucement l'épaule. Se retournant dans son étreinte, Méline lui embrassa doucement les lèvres avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Severus porta son pouce a sa joue et la frotta doucement.

Maintenant tu es parfaite.

Stupéfaite, Méline porta se doigts a sa joue et sentit de la poussière sur celle-ci. Severus s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Professeur vous me décevez. Je viens chez vous, prête a passer une merveilleuse soirée pour laquelle je me suis maquillée et mise sur mon trente et un, et vous avez l'audace de me barbouiller de la farine sur le visage….

Se saisissant d'une poignée de farine, Méline s'approche de lui un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, et les yeux brillants de malice.

Oh non, tu n'oseras pas !

On pari ?

FLOUCH !

Bon voila pour aujourd'hui j'espère que ca vous a plus !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Flouch !

Un nuage blanc s'éleva autour de la forme imposante du Maitre de Potions qui était maintenant blanc comme neige. Il souffla un bon pour évacuer la farine qui était entrée dans son nez et dans sa bouche et se tenta a ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux onyx se détachaient encore plus de son visage maintenant que ses longs cils était recouverts de la fine poudre.

Devant lui se trouvait Méline, qui se retenait visiblement de ne pas rire aux éclats, les lèvres pincées et les yeux étincelant. Finalement, alors que Severus levait un sourcil, elle ne pu s'en empêcher et explosa d'un rire fluide et profond.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux… non seulement elle l'avait recouvert de farine, mais en plus maintenant, elle se bidonnait de son apparence. Oh qu'il allait savourer sa revanche !d'un pas prédateur et avec un sourire prédateur, Severus commença a s'avancer vers Méline, le paquet de farine a la main.

Arrêtant brusquement de rire, Méline commença a reculer.

Oh non non non non non, tu n'oseras pas vrai !

Oh tu crois ?

Alors que Méline reculait sans regarder ou elle allait, ses hanches heurtèrent le plan de travail. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle se retrouva coincée. Cette fois s'en était fini pour elle. Severus sourit de plus belle, découvrant ses dents irrégulières. D'un geste vif, il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et l'amena a lui avant de vider une bonne partie du contenu du sachet sur sa douce, celle-ci se débattant pour s'enfuir de son étreinte.

Ne parvenant pas a s'enfuir, Méline attrapa une bonne poignée du chocolat fondu dont elle s'était servie pour napper le fond de la tarte, et a l'aveuglette le tartina sur le visage de Severus qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

-Oups… dit elle sur un ton innocent avant de faire le tour de l'ilot central pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

Severus passa sa main sur son visage, pour retirer le plus gros du chocolat, mais ne réussi qu'a s'en éparpiller un peu plus sur les endroits qui avaient été épargnés.

Ne le voyant pas bouger outre mesure, Méline s'inquiéta. Il était maintenant static, ses cheveux en bataille cachant son visage. De peur d'avoir dépasser les bornes, elle s'approcha doucement, une main peu assurer tendu vers lui. prononçant plusieurs fois son nom mais n'obtenant toujours pas de réactions, elle se rapprocha encore un peu de lui, une main passée dans ses cheveux tentant de lui faire lever le visage. Severus se laissa faire, encontrant son regard effrayé avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Devinant trop tard les attentions de Severus, Méline n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que déjà il l'avait attiré a lui fermement, tenant un de ses poignets de sa main d'acier. Sans plus attendre, Severus l'embrassa fougueusement, partageant le velouté noir avec sa partenaire. Très vite, leur fougue s'accentua, et leur étreinte s'embrasa, mélange de leur gout naturel et de chocolat.

Je crois qu'on devrait aller se débarbouiller, avant de manger, suggéra Méline.

Je pense qu'on a plus besoin d'une douche si ca ne te gène pas, je vais y aller en premier.

Non bien sur, je vais finir la tarte.

Mais comment faisait elle pour se tenir la dans sa cuisine alors qu'elle le savait nu et dégoulinant dans la pièce d'a coté ? Severus quant a lui se débarbouillait pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais cette dernière était bien plus agréable que la précédente.

Durant le mois qui suivit, ces petits diners du vendredi soir étaient devenus une coutume pour notre jeune couple. Ils apprenaient a se connaitre petit à petit, sans jamais dépasser le stade des préliminaires. Au court des deux dernières semaines, Méline s'était assoupie a deux reprises dans les quartiers de Severus après deux journées particulièrement éprouvantes.

Au cours de cette première journée, ses élèves n'avait rien trouvés de mieux que de faire exploser des feux d'artifices Weasley dans sa salle de cours, blessants plusieurs élèves, et mettant le feu a sa salle de classe. Autant dire que les mécréants n'étaient pas près de recommencer. Faisant partie de la maison Serpentard, Severus leur avait retiré la somme colossale de cent points, et leur avait donné deux mois de retenu avec Rusard. Méline, brulée assez gravement au bras avait fini sa journée a l'infirmerie, devant supporter la vue de Pompom retirant ses chairs carbonisées de son bras avec de le bander.

La deuxième fois, Méline était rentrée en conflit avec la plupart de ses collègues concernant sa relation avec Severus. Elle leur avait tenu tête, refusant de se soumettre a leur menaces. Le tout avait fini en duel entre elle et Sirius qui avait fini dans le bureau du directeur pour avoir lever tout d'abord sa baguette contre la jeune femme puis pour avoir essayé de la frapper lorsque ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre la petite Française. Hagrid, a ce moment la présent dans la salle des professeurs était intervenu pour protéger la jeune femme, assommant a moitié le parrain du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu-deux-fois dans sa tentative de séparation. Etant toujours resté neutre en ce qui concernait le professeur Rogue, Hagrid s'était assez vite lié d'amitié avec la jeune femme. Au final, Sirius avait été réprimandé et Méline obtenu deux semaines de patrouille en guise de châtiment, au cours desquelles Severus avait décidé de l'accompagner le plus souvent possible.

La première fois qu'elle s'était endormit dans les bras de Severus, Méline s'était réveillée dans le lit de celui-ci, seule, ce dernier ayant prit le canapé pour ne pas la géner.

Suite a ses remontrances, la deuxième fois, elle s'était réveillé une fois de plus dans le lit du Maitre de Potion, mais cette fois, une paire de bras entourait sa taille, l'enserrant tendrement.

Ce soir là dans la grande salle, il régnait la bonne humeur auprès des élèves et un certain calme a la table des professeurs qui discutaient entre eux autour de leur dessert. Alors que le repas se terminait et que certains allaient partir, le directeur de l'école se leva, réclamant l'attention de tous.

« L école rencontre pour le moment quelques problèmes de plomberie. C'est pourquoi je tenais a tous vous informer que les dortoirs, ainsi que toutes les salles de bains dans les quartiers des professeurs ne recevrons pas d'eau chaude ce soir. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre d'ici demain. Bonne soirée »

Le directeur se leva et prit congé sous les regards atterrés de ses enseignants et sous les cris d'indignations de certains élèves.

Méline était langoureusement installée dans l'eau bouillante de la salle de bain des préfets qui par miracle avait été épargnée de la coupure d'eau chaude. Elle se prélassait, laissant la chaleur humide envahir son corps. Il fallait qu'elle n'était pas fan des douches froides, et à la première occasion ce soir la, après avoir quitté Severus, elle était venu ici, voulant tester sa théorie quant à la température de l'eau dans cette branche du château.

Le décors était luxueux, rien a voir avec les salles de bain ( déjà très agréables) des quartiers des professeurs. Les vitraux aux murs, où se délassait un sirène au regard appréciateur sur son corps nu, laissait entrer le doux éclat de la lune, baignant un bassin de la taille d'une petite piscine d'une douce lueur argentée. Les bulles de savon au doux parfum de jasmin enivraient les sens.

Alors qu'elle commençait a s'endormir, bercé par le doux clapotis de l'eau, elle entendit le claquement léger de la porte derrière elle, suivit de pas discret.

Elle se raidit soudainement, toute décontraction envolée. Dans sa hâte elle avait oublié de fermer la porte magiquement derrière elle, et maintenant, un de ces collègues, ou mieux, un élève allait pouvoir se venter de l'avoir surprise nue en train de tremper dans la salle de bain des préfets. Ou encore mieux, il pourrait s'agir de Black. Paniquée à cette idée, elle chercha, sans tourner la tête, sa baguette des yeux avant de l'apercevoir sur sa pile de vêtements dans le coin de la pièce ou elle s'était déshabillée.

Elle s'apprêtait a s'enfuir en attrapant sa serviette au passage, quand les pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et une douce odeur d'épices et d'ingrédients de potion arriva jusqu'à elle. Elle sourit doucement, le dos toujours tourné à l'intrus. Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis se retourna, la poitrine cachée par le rebord de la baignoire, les deux coudes en appuis sur le rebord en marbre. Il n'y avait personne derrière elle contrairement a ce a quoi elle s'attendait. Le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, elle lança a la pièce, a moitié sur de sa présence :

Tu sais Severus, si tu attends que j'ai fini pour sortir de ta cachette, tu risque d'attendre très longtemps.

Sortant de l'ombre à l'arrière d'une statue en marbre blanc, Severus la regardait avec intensité et un brun de gène dans le regard. Son regard la balaya, en partant du bombé de ses seins remontant tout doucement vers ses yeux.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ici a cette heure la. Je…. Je vais revenir plus tard.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons avec réluctance, elle l'arrêta.

Severus, ne pars pas.

Elle sortit de l'eau. L'air froid assaillant ses seins nus, lui rappela son manque vestimentaire. N'en ayant cure, elle se dirigea vers Severus qui s'était raidit en entendant le clapotis de l'eau. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant les pas mouillés se rapprocher de lui, essayant en vain de contrôler sa respiration. Si elle continuait, il ne pourrait pas se retenir de la faire sienne définitivement. Il se retenait déjà depuis leur premier baiser, n'étant au départ pas sur de ses sentiments et de lui, puis par la suite, ne savant pas si sa compagne était prête a franchir le pas. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait d'une relation, et ce que coucher avec elle représentait a ses yeux. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, était même tombé amoureux d'elle.

Arrivée a son niveau, Méline posa une main humide sur la robe du professeur, l'empêchant gentiment d'aller plus loin.

-Ne pars pas.

Severus ferma les yeux. Il la désirait, c'était vrai, mais il voulait faire les choses bien, lui faire la court. Mais il n'était qu'un homme, et plus le temps passait et plus il avait de mal a retenir ses mains de déshabiller sa jolie collègue, de laisser courir ses doigts le long de son corps pour enfin la faire sienne.

Une légère pression de main sur son épaule le convainquit de se retourner. Les yeux brulants, il laissa son regard parcourir le corps délicat et voluptueux de la jeune femme. Ca peau était blanche et invitait aux caresses, ses seins ronds et plus généreux que la moyenne se soulevaient en un rythme soutenu sous la respiration rapide de la jeune femme. Ses tétons, durcis par le froid lui donnaient envie de laisser courir sa bouche dessus. Sous son ventre plat et musclé ou plus bas se dessinait une ligne de toison noisette, entourée de hanches aux courbes bien dessinées. Elle était parfaite a ses yeux. Se retenant de la presser contre lui, il plongea son regard dans le sien, les yeux emplis de désir. Méline caressa sa joue doucement, le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

-il y a assez de place pour deux. Je ne veux plus attendre.

A ces mots, Severus n'y tint plus et l'embrassa doucement, de manière hésitante. Méline répondit a son baiser, caressant doucement ses lèvres de sa langue demandant entrée. Il fut heureux de lui offrir ce qu'elle demandait, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Elle était douce au contact, fruité de parfum, et doucement sucrée de gout. Les mains de Severus glissèrent dans ses cheveux, et son cou, alors que les mains de Méline s'attaquaient tendrement aux boutons de son manteau avant de passer a sa chemise révélant une poitrine blanche et imberbe, finement musclée et douce comme la soie. Rompant leur baiser, haletante, elle le regarda droit dans ses orbes d'ébènes, recherchant toute trace de doute dans les yeux de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. Il n'y trouva que désir et admiration, aucun doute ne persistait. Avec un doux sourire plein d'admiration, elle fit glisser la chemise blanche immaculée sur les épaules puis le long de ses bras, caressant chaque centimètre de peau d'albâtre au passage.

Sans le quitter du regard, Méline se pressa contre sa peau nue, laissant ses mains s'entrelacer dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveaux, plus profondément cette fois, laissant leur passion les submerger. Severus, n'ayant plus la patience d'attendre, fit disparaitre d'un geste rapide de la main le reste de ses vêtements.

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ca vous a plus. je pense pouvoir poster la suite dans les prochains jours.

Notre histoire est bientôt terminée. Si vous avez des envies, des choses que vous aimeriez voir, n'hésitez pas a m'en faire part, je serai ravie d'essayer de travailler dessus.

Sabotageuse


	9. Chapter 9

Severus, n'ayant plus la patience d'attendre, fit disparaitre d'un geste rapide de la main le reste de ses vêtements. Enfin débarrassé des diverses couches qui le recouvraient, il sentait pour la première fois contre lui le corps nu de la femme qu'il convoitait depuis si long temps. Les seins bombés de son amante se pressaient contre son torse chaud. Un peu plus bas, il pouvait sentir son érection pressée contre le ventre de la jeune femme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dur d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Plaçant une de ses mains dans le bas du dos de Méline afin de la serrer un peu plus contre lui, inalant son parfum, tatouant a jamais la sensation de sa peau de soie et de son souffle chaud contre sa peau. A son geste, elle laissa échapper un soupir entre les lèvres de Severus, sentant le désir monter encore plus en elle, ses mains commençant a glisser le long de l'albatre qui se présentait a elle.

Tendrement, Méline commença à explorer le dos de Severus d'une main, la laissant courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour redescendre le long de ses fesses bien fermes. A cette caresse légère, Severus interrompit leur baiser et bascula sa tête en arrière, laissant échapper un léger grognement approbateur. Méline en profita pour le prendre par la main et l'amener vers le bassin de la salle des préfets ou les bulles parfumées avaient commencé à se dissiper en masse. Elle le fit descendre par le petit escalier en marbre et le conduisit près de l'ilot central où l'eau leur arrivait jusqu'à la taille.

Severus, le regard plongé dans celui de sa compagne baissa sa tête vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement avant de laisser courir sa bouche le long de son cou, puis au creux de son épaule, laissant une trainée brulante la ou il était passé, avant de redescendre vers ses seins. Une fois arrivée à hauteur des deux orbes, Severus ne pu s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue qu'ils lui offraient. Ronds, de bonne taille, ferme, avec des tétons de taille moyenne couleur pèche, qui prônaient fièrement dressés face à lui, invitant aux caresses. A cette vue, il ne pu s'empêcher de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, sous le regard brillant de Méline impatiente de le voir enfin couvrir la distance qui séparait sa bouche de ses pointes bien dressées de désir pour lui. Alors que son souffle chaud, puis ses lèvres effleuraient la peau de sa douce, celle-ci rejeta violemment la tête en arrière de plaisir, les nerf a fleur de peau et passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus, alors que l'autre se dirigeait sous l'eau vers l'érection qui pointait dans son bas ventre pour lui administrer des caresses aussi douces que celle que laissait sa bouche sur sa peau en feu. Jamais un bain n'avait été aussi bon a son gout.

Severus effleurait, suçait et mordillait tendrement a tour de rôle les seins de la jeune femme, élicitant successivement, grognements et petits bruits de plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se refermer fermement contre son membre près à exploser, une décharge électrique remonta de son entre jambe vers son estomac, le faisant involontairement mordre un peu plus fort le sein de son amante qui poussa un petit cris de surprise et le lacha presque, pensant qu'elle lui avait peut etre fait mal. Attrapant vivement la main de méline qui avait commencé a lacher son emprise sur lui, il posa son front contre le sien avant de lui murmurer dans un souffle :

-Ne t'arrète pas s'il te plait …..

A la caresse de sa voix de velours, si profonde, Méline sombra dans le plaisir, criant le nom de Severus, une main faisant des vas et vient de plus en plus frénétiques autour du sexe du beau brun. Severus n'en revenait pas et était éblouit par le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui. C'était lui qui venait de faire jouir cette sirène, et lorsqu'elle cria son nom, il du faire appelle a tout son self contrôle pour ne pas venir a son tour. Dans l'extase de la jeune femme, il continua d'agripper sa main fermement mais cette fois pour la faire stopper avant qu'il n'en finisse plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Fermant les yeux, il reprit le contrôle de sa respiration, la passant de petites bouffées d'air saccadées a de longues inspirations profondes. Faisant diminuer ar la même occasion la preuve de son désir pour sa compagne.

Méline redescendait tout doucement de son petit nuage. L'orgasme l'avait prise par surprise lorsque la voix de Severus avait vibré le long de sa peau. La tête légère, elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir sa main agrippant toujours le pénis de Severus et ses yeux noir maintenant fermés et son sexe diminuant considérablement de taille. Un peu déçu et ne comprenant pas, elle le lacha presque, mis la main de l'homme la maintenait en place.

Sentant ses testicules se tendre légèrement et Severus reprendre une inspiration haletante du a son mouvement, elle comprit qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, elle commença à lui caresser le visage, puis passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

Severus rouvrit les yeux, la perçant de son regard d'ébène toujours brulant de désir pour elle. Voyant la flamme qui animait encore ses prunelles d'onyx, Méline voulu se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui, ses jambes cédèrent et elle manqua de tomber dans l'eau.

Laissant échapper un petit rire, Severus la rattrapa par la taille, la maintenant debout en la pressant contre lui. Méline lui rendit son sourire, consciente de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mise. En essayant d'amortir sa chute, elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, se retenant a lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait et en profitant pour se serrer un peu plus que nécessaire contre son corps.

Voyant qu'elle ne tenait plus debout, Severus la souleva dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le rebord de l'ilot central d'où provenait l'eau qui remplissait la piscine et les différents bains moussants parfumés. Alors qu'il la déposait tout en l'embrassant passionnément, ses mains se mirent à malaxer ses cuisses, avant de glisser entre celles-ci pour caresser son entre jambe toujours humide et juteux pour lui.

Méline frétillait littéralement a se contact. Alors que Severus allait insérer un doigt en elle, elle l'arrêta, écartant un peu plus les jambes, l'invitant par ce geste à venir se joindre à elle. Les jeux pourraient bien attendre une autre fois.

Severus la prenant au mot vint se placer devant elle. L'attrapant par les hanches, il la rapprocha du bord de l'ilot. Se plaçant entre ses jambes, il commença l'embrasser doucement, tendrement alors qu'il dirigeait son sexe a si entrée chaude et humide qui irradiait de désire contre sa peau sensible. Redevenu totalement dur en quelques secondes, il écarta doucement les lèvres de sa compagne avant d'y insérer doucement la tête de son membre, maintenant prisonnier à l'entrée du sexe de la jeune femme. A se simple contact, il cru qu'il allait perdre le contrôle définitivement, l'imprégnant de sa semence prématurément.

Alors que l'ardeur les subjuguait, Severus se laissa glisser en elle, comme une épée dans un fourreau. Alors que Méline gémissait, enfonçant ses talons dans les fesses de Severus pour le plonger plus profondément en elle, Severus sentait ses muscles se contracter autour de lui l'amener à chaque spasme un peu plus près de la jouissance. Devant l'urgence de Méline, Severus comprit qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à venir de nouveau et il comptait bien se joindre a elle dans la passion. Il commença donc à pousser en elle, d'abords avec de long coup de reins langoureux, se retirant presque à chaque fois de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle commençait à crier de manière incontrôlée, Severus enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et commença à accélérer son rythme, élicitant de plus en plus de réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Lui-même ne pouvait retenir les grognements et soupirs de plaisir que lui apportait Méline, se laissant aller complètement en elle et avec elle.

Severus n'allait pas tarder à jouir, sentant ses testicules se contracter alors que les muscles de Méline l'enserraient violemment en une explosion de bonheur autour de lui. N'y tenant plus, il se laissa aller en elle, murmurant son nom alors qu'il l'impregnait de son plaisir, si longtemps réprimandé, dans la salle silencieuse ou on pouvait désormais entendre juste les murmures passionnés d'une femme et d'un homme épris l'un de l'autre qui commençaient à se susurer des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille.


End file.
